


Saturn- Move Together

by Rainydaysunrise



Series: Saturn one shots [8]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Gen, Indie Music, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Early mornings together...What more could you ask for?





	Saturn- Move Together

**Author's Note:**

> Move together: James Bay Songfic!
> 
> A/N: Merry Christmas and happy holidays, my lovelies! If you celebrate, I hope you had a nice day! If you don't, I also hope you had a nice day! Nice days all around. Thank you very much for reading and have a cool day/ night. Much love!
> 
> Also this is a songfic, so go listen to the song while you read if you want! Song: Move together- James Bay

The early morning light was coming in through the curtains, making shadows dance on the walls around them.

Normal shadows, nothing to be afraid of. 

Dean Winchester blinked sleepily and stretched, reaching out to run his fingers down Castiel's spine as he did.

She stretched forward in response; facing away from him, the scars moving as she did. 

Happy sighs and rustling sheets. 

Turning over to face Dean, her blue eyes met green. 

Fingers combing through blonde hair.

Quiet giggles from fingers being ran over her skin.

Small sounds of contentment. 

Near silence.

Not complete.

The world never stopped making sound, so if it was... Well, they would need to get up.

And right now, she didn't want to.

She was quiet.

He was quiet. 

The world was quiet.

Just for this moment. 

The two of them in this tiny slice of heaven that they had made. 

Dean reaches out and pulls her to his chest, hands tracing their way over her back. 

A moment of no monsters.

No evil things that go bump in the night.

No angry words and no cruel fates. 

No voices telling them otherwise. 

Just the two of them

moving together.


End file.
